Redemption (reprise de traduction de Abricote, écrite par Krtshadow)
by epoxiette
Summary: REPRISE DE TRADUCTION Harry a été envoyé six ans à Azkaban. Et maintenant Dumbledore, Black et Lupin surs de son innocence le libèrent. Mais qu'en est il de Harry, se peut il qu'il soit devenu... fou ?
1. Annonce

Bonjour,

Je suis actuellement en train de traduire la fin de Redemption, auparavant traduite par Abricote et écrite par Krtshadow. Je leur ai envoyé un message en MP il y a quelque temps déjà, afin d'avoir la permission de reprendre cette traduction. N'ayant eu aucune réponse, je me permet de poster la suite de la traduction. Mais si Abricote ou Krtshadow me le demande je mettrai hors ligne cette traduction.

Pour les 8 premiers chapitres en français je vous donne le lien de la traduction d'Abricote

s/3113188/1/Redemption

et pour la version anglaise c'est ici.

s/1480438/1/

Bonne lecture.

Epoxiette


	2. Chapitre 9 : Réveil

Bienvenu sur le 9eme chapitre de Redemption, si vous êtes là, je pense que vous avez aimé le début traduit en français par Abricote. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci tout autant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Réveil

… Harry était en train de flotter, glissant dans les airs, chassant le vif d'or, plongeant... et la cellule était fermée, les cries étaient toujours présent dans les airs... Voldemort riait cruellement et une moldue impuissante mourut pour rien... Voldemort, libre, lumière, sa magie...

Non, c'était la lumière de la fenêtre, éclairant ses yeux. Harry se réveilla lentement, il reprit conscience très rapidement. Voldemort était mort, et ses rêves, étaient juste ça, des rêves. Ils avaient juste perdu les détails et les sentiments. Ils y avaient seulement des cauchemars, et Harry était soulagé de trouver ça. Harry était maintenant pleinement éveillé. Harry s'était mis en position assise, redressa ses lunettes qui étaient rester sur son visage.

C'était a ce moment qu'un pop annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Harry, qui avait eu toutes les raisons de penser qu'ils étaient totalement seul, réagissant spectaculairement sous l'effet de surprise. Il se jeta hors du lit et roula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il se releva, mit en place un bouclier et dit froidement « Sortez, dès maintenant, ou vous en subirez les conséquences. »

Pendant un long moment, il chercha la source du bruit. Puis timidement, une petite tête bosselé fit son apparition et une voix vaguement familière se fit entendre « Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby ne voulait pas surprendre Harry Potter monsieur »

Harry se relaxa, abandonna son bouclier, et faillit tomber sur une chaise à proximité. « Merlin, Bonjour Dobby »

Le petit elfe de maison semblait extatique d'être appelé par son nom « Dobby est très heureux que Harry Potter monsieur soit libre. C'est magnifique ! Et le grand château est à nettoyer ! Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur veut embaucher Dobby ? » L'elfe semblait plein d'espoir à Harry, qui avait juste noté que la chambre semblait plus propre que dans son souvenir de ses quelques secondes d'attention, il avait de la nuit dernière.

Ou ce n'était pas la nuit dernière ? Harry regarda anxieusement l'elfe de maison. « Dobby, je serais honoré de t'engager. J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. En fait, si tu connait d'autres elfes qui ont besoin d'un travail, je vais soit les engager ou leur donner un lieu pour vivre, en fonction de ce qu'il préfère »

Dobby répondit avec impatience « Winky est venu avec Dobby. Winky et Dobby ont travaillé pendant que Harry Potter dormait. Dobby va trouver plus d'aide pour Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur est un héro ! » Avec cette exclamation, le sorcier se trouva de nouveau embarrassé quand ses jambes furent étreinte par un Dobby extrêmement exubérant. « Dobby savait monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, était un bon sorcier ! »

« Merci Dobby. » dit gentiment Harry en se détachant de Dobby. « Je suis heureux que tu penses ça. Mais, comment m'as tu trouvé ? »

Dobby le regardait incontestablement béat « J'ai suivi le professeur Rogue et monsieur Harry Potter monsieur quitter Poudlard et... »

Harry l'interrompit aussi bien pour des économies de temps que pour sa santé mentale. « S'il te plait Dobby, appel moi juste Harry. »

Dobby le regarda horrifier par cela, mais sembla être en mesure de trouver un compromis avec lui-même. « Maitre Harry, Dobby a utilisé la magie des elfes de maison, et a trouvé le château de Maitre Harry. Un château très sale. Dobby et Winky ont nettoyer tout le temps. »

Harry fronça les sourcils quand une pensée lui revint en mémoire. « Dobby, combien de temps ai-je dormis ? »

Dobby pensa pendant un moment, comptant sur ses long doigts. « vingt-quatre jours, maître Harry a dormis. Le château est encore sale. » Dobby semblait légèrement embarrassé par cet aveu.

Harry fut choqué par la nouvelle, ce qu'il avait supposé être une nuit, avait en réalité duré plus de trois semaines, mais il réussit à rassurer Dobby. « ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Dobby. J'apprécie votre travail à tout les deux,que toi et Winky avez fait. » Maintenant qu'il le remarquait, il avait très faim et il avait des crampes dans l'estomac. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, si il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Même les êtres magiques ne peuvent pas survivre sans nourriture. Ils peuvent tenir plus longtemps, mais pas pour toujours. « Si je pouvais obtenir quelques à manger, ça serait... » il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Dobby claqua des doigts et une table chargé d'un énorme petit déjeuner atterrit avec un léger bruit en face de Harry. « … Oh, merci. »

« Est-ce que Maître Harry à besoin de quelques choses? » comme Harry secoua la tête, Dobby disparut avec un autre faible pop, mais pas avant d'avoir agiter ses mains et défroisser les lit et vêtements de Harry.

« Bien, ce fut intéressant. » Harry annonça à la grande chambre. S'asseyant , il dévora près de la moitié de la nourriture, ce qui était un lointain cri, au terne repas d'Azkaban. Saisissant un muffin et le mâchant tout en marchant, il erra dans le reste de sa nouvelle maison.

Le château n'avait pas de nom, ou du moins Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu être nommé. Déserté depuis près de 900 ans, il était toujours structurellement solide, mais beaucoup de meubles et de décoration aurait besoin d'être totalement replacé. D'après ce que Harry avait appris, la famille qui avait battit le château était très solitaire et quand le dernier héritier de la famille était mort il avait emporter la localisation du château avec lui. Il était construit d'une manière similaire, en moins complexe que Poudlard, il était impossible de trouver quoique ce soit sans savoir où regarder.

Harry était maintenant le seul humain qui avait cette information. Il réfléchit à la question de si ou non il était en train de voler en vivant dans un château dont il n'était pas le propriétaire, mais finalement il décida que 900 ans était probablement assez long pour appelé le lieu comme étant abandonné. C'était parfait pour lui. Personne ne savait où il était et il aimait ça. Dumbledore lui-même ne pourrait pas localiser Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait été réparé et était aussi intimidante qu'une porte de 5 mètres de haut peut l'être. L'entrée du Hall était large et vide, et il était manifeste que les elfes de maisons avaient nettoyer le lieu de haut en bas. Plus loin, il y avait une grande salle qui semblait avoir eu la même utilisation que celle de Poudlard. Harry marcha le long de la pièce en ce demandant s'il serait possible d'enchanter le plafond pour faire quelques choses d'intéressant. Laissant cette décision pour un autre jour, il ouvrit une porte et trouva les cuisines. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau déranger Dobby et Winky, il ferma la porte et pris le chemin des escaliers.

Il fit rapidement le tour du château, trouva deux tours vides, de nombreuses ou il ne put rentrer, deux escaliers qui ne menait apparemment nul part, trois donjons avec des sales de tortures complètes, une bibliothèque poussiéreuses avec des étagères vides et de boites empilées jusqu'au plafond et une salle d'arme. Cette dernière attira l'attention de Harry et il entra. Il examina une étagère d'armes ce trouvant contre un mur quand il nota qu'il y avait un autre occupant dans la pièce. Un fantôme opaque et argenté était endormit près d'armures rouillés. Il portait des vêtements qui semblait médiévaux et semblait d'âge moyen. Harry était incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire pour réveiller un fantôme endormit, mais il pensa qu'il serait plus poli de se présenter. « Euh... Bonjour ? » Le fantôme sursauta et sortit son épée fantôme puis la pointa vers Harry. « Ah ! » Surpris, Harry sauta en arrière, érigea un bouclier pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

« Miséricorde ! » le fantôme regarda Harry avec de grands yeux et baissa son épée. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry regarda le fantôme prudemment, réalisant que l'épée du fantôme ne pouvait pas réellement lui faire quelques choses de mal et enleva son bouclier. Il reprit son souffle. C'était fatiguant de faire cela sans baguette. C'était quelques choses auxquels il faudrait remédier au plutôt. Harry rejeta l'idée de commander ou non une nouvelle baguette et s'adressa au fantôme. « Mon nom est Harry Potter, et je suis le nouvel habitant. »

« Oh... Je m'appelle Rudopholus. Je suis pratiquement sur que j'ai eu un nom de famille, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je n'était pas conscient que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait la localisation du château. Il n'y a pas eu de propriétaire ici depuis longtemps, puisque j'étais le dernier. »

Harry s'inclina en entendant se fait. « d'après ce que je sais, cela fait environ 900 ans que le château n'a pas été occupé. J'ai gagné se savoir de manière... inhabituel. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'occupe votre demeure ancestral ? Je serais heureux de faire quelques choses en dédommagement... »

Harry fut interrompu quand Rudopholus éclata de rire. « Miséricorde, non ! Je suis heureux que quelqu'un soit ici ! C'est vraiment ennuyant d'être ici tout seul. Je suis heureux de savoir que quelqu'un utilise cette vieille bâtisse. Non, non, faites comme chez vous. » Le fantôme sembla soudainement plein d'espoir. « Sauf si, bien sur... » Sa voix baissa alors.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation. « Si c'est en mon pouvoir... »

Rudopholus sourit avec tristesse. « Bien, si vous pouviez juste venir et me parler quelque fois. Je suis assez solitaire et pour une étrange raison, je ne peux pas quitter la pièce. C'est une malédiction familiale qui condamne chaque fantôme à rester dans la pièce où il passait le plus de temps de son vivant. » Le fantôme semblait triste. « Et je ne peut pas m'entraîner ou quoi que se soit d'autre, depuis que cette épée traverse les choses. » il donna un coup d'épée dans le mur pour démontrer ses propos.

Harry était plus qu'heureux de parler avec le fantôme chaque fois qu'il le pourrait. Spécialement, si il se rappelait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de visiteurs lui-même. « Je serais ravi de vous rendre visite. Savez-vous s'il y a d'autres fantômes dans le château ? »

Avec un air concentré sur le visage, le fantôme répondit. « Bien, quand j'étais vivant, il y avait un fantôme qui hantait occasionnellement la tour nord, mais elle venait seulement certaines nuits. Je ne sais pas si elle vient toujours ici ou non. Elle n'avait pas de nom que je connaisse, mais je l'appelais juste le fantôme chantant, parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. »

« Bien, merci pour les information. Je vais continuer mes explorations, mais je vous promets, je vais revenir le plutôt possible. » Le fantôme sembla très heureux et fit sortir poliment de la salle.

Finalement, Harry trouva de lui-même le deuxième étages, il ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait la suite du maître de maison. Il décida immédiatement que se serait sa chambre, comme caractéristiques déterminante de l'immense pièce était de majestueuses fenêtres qui baignait la pièce de lumière. Depuis Azkaban, les espaces exiguës ou sombres rendait Harry nerveux. Pas effrayé ou incapable de ne rien faire, mais juste nerveux. Cependant la pièce n'était pas parfaite, les meubles étaient trop anciens. Rassemblant sa magie, Harry commença à apporter des changements à la chambre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la chambre était transformé en ce que voulait Harry. Il avait eu plus de travail que ce qu'il avait pensé, car les sorts de métamorphoses de ce type n'avait pas vraiment été couvert par son éducation incomplète à Poudlard et qu'apprendre à faire des rideaux rouges n'avait pas vraiment été son objectif à Azkaban. Le résultat, cependant était agréable et se déclinait dans les tons rouges, noirs et ors. Fatigués par ses efforts, Harry s'assit sur le lit et regardas les mur nus. Il avait vraiment besoin d'accrocher une ou deux photos ça et là. Peut-être de ses parents, ou peut-être un paysage ou quelques choses d'autres. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait penser a personne d'autres que ses parents en photo. Sirius traversa son esprit mais Harry le sortit lui, Ron et Hermione de son esprit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser a aucun d'entre eux en ce moment. Ça lui faisait juste trop mal.

Errant dans les couloirs, il regagna le hall d'entrée et découvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avant. Curieux, il ouvrit et entra. Immédiatement, il esquiva une nuée de hiboux qui l'attaquèrent. Il avait visiblement découvert une sorte de salle du courrier. Elle était assez grande, mais Harry resta bouche bée devant le nombre de hiboux présent dans la pièce. Il y avait facilement cinq cents hiboux dans la pièce, si ce n'est pas plus. Toutes a sa recherche ou volant vers lui, avec des lettres ou des paquets attachés a une patte. A ce moment là sept hiboux de plus entrèrent par une fenêtre ouverte.

Avec un soupir, Harry réalisa exactement, ce qu'il allait devoir faire pendant le reste de la matinée.


	3. Chapitre 10 : Hiboux

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (l'espoir fait vivre XD)

Merci pour tout les commentaires encourageants, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 9. Je vais essayé de posté le plus régulièrement possible. Pour le moment j'ai 6 chapitres d'avance donc je devrait arriver à posté une fois par semaine au moins jusqu'à la Toussaint. Après cette date je serai peut-être moins régulière.

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour traduire cette histoire le mieux possible, mais si vous remarquez des erreurs ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas a me les signalés.

Merci et Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Hiboux

Harry essayait de faire partir la multitude de hiboux qui était descendu vers lui. La plupart d'entre eux avait finis par regagné leur perchoir, mais une cinquantaine d'entre eux continuèrent a se battre entre eux pour arriver jusqu'à Harry. Après les avoir frénétiquement éviter pendant quelques minutes, renversant une chaise et se cognant le tibia dans le processus, Harry perdit finalement patience. « Attendez » Surpris, les hiboux prirent peur et Harry du se couvrir pour les esquivé. Il cria haut et fort pour que les hiboux l'entendent et se calme. « Vous idiots, hiboux débiles ! Reculez ! Je ne peux pas les ouvrir toutes a la fois. Partez et attendez que je vous appelle ! » hululant d'indignation, les derniers hiboux rejoignirent leurs perchoirs et attendirent les ordres supplémentaires de Harry.

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement et a commencé une longue tâche de récupérer son courrier. « OK, tout le courrier du ministère ? » aussitôt, des oiseaux plutôt pompeux décolèrent dans les airs et livrèrent des lettres officiels . Décidant de ne pas ouvrir son courrier avant de tout avoir organisé. Harry les mit toutes dans une boîte et recommença. « Dumbledore ? » une lettre. « Rogue ? » trois lettres, une pile de journaux et une petite brochure qui avait manifestement été la façon du ministère d'aviser le public de la défaite de Voldemort. Rogue avait évidemment fait ses rapports hebdomadaires, au lieu de toutes les instructions de Harry sur la fréquence de ces rapports. Il fit une deuxième pile.

Harry regarda les hiboux restant et soupira de nouveau. Cela faisait surement un moment qu'il avait reçu ces lettres de fans. « Tout hiboux qui est de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré, s'il vous plaît revenez à votre maître. » Mécontents, plus de la moitié des hiboux prirent la fuite par la fenêtre. Harry serra les dents et demanda « Tout les courriers de la part de Sirius Black. » Il n'avait pas finis de prononcé son nom que trente ou quarante hiboux fondirent.

Harry retint son souffle, il commença a ramassé les lettres. Rassemblant les lettres en plusieurs tas. Le tas de Lupin était le plus petit, seulement trois lettres, mais Ron et Hermione réuni égalaient presque la pile de Sirius. La pile de la part de la famille Weasley était aussi assez grande. Enfin, la pile divers a été terminé, et Harry s'assit à la table et regarda les lettres qui s'étendaient devant lui. Puis avec un grand soupir, il baissa la tête et frappa la table deux fois. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait a dire, mais la curiosité finis par prendre le dessus, et il pris les lettres du ministère.

Toutes deux étaient écrites sur de lourds parchemins, couvertes de phrases qui utilisaient cent mots au lieu de dix. L'une était des excuses officielle, affirmant que Harry était innocent et déclarant qu'une somme considérable avait été déposé dans son compte à Gringotts à titre de répartition pour les années que Harry avait passé à Azkaban. Avec un reniflement de dégout, Harry mit la lettre de coté et ouvrit la seconde. Il s'agissait d'une déclaration officielle annonçant que Harry Potter recevait l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ere classe.

Les hypocrites étaient heureux de lui rendre hommage aujourd'hui, mais ils n'avaient pas été disposés à écouter sa version des faits quand il avait été soupçonné d'avoir mal tourné. En raison de cette hypocrisie, Harry ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir reçu le plus grand honneur que pouvais recevoir une sorcière ou un sorcier. Ça ne voulait juste rien pour lui. Haussant les épaules, Harry jeta la lettre avec la précédente et pris la lettre de Dumbledore. Comme Harry le suspectait, c'était à la fois des excuses et un merci, combiné à quelques questions, mais Dumbledore était probablement conscient de la faiblesse de son opinion vis à vis de lui.

Les informations de Rogue était intéressantes et Harry passa pas mal de temps penché sur les lettres d'informations et les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier qui le concernaient. Rogue donna des détails concernant les destins des mangemorts restant ce qui variaient selon leurs crimes. La plupart recevraient un procès dans quelques mois, une fois toutes les informations et les preuves recueillies. Rogue relata également les négociations entre l'Ordre du Phénix et le ministère pour tout ce qui était des récompenses qu'ils devaient recevoir pour leur « service exemplaire. » Fudge était évidemment ignorant du fait qu'il avait rendu leur travail plus difficile et que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre le considérant comme un idiot. Harry eu un petit rire. Il était d'accord avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour une fois.

Cependant, les journaux avaient décidé que Harry Potter était le sujet le plus intéressant de la journée. La plupart des articles spéculait sur sa vie en général, ce qui pouvait être drôle. Toutefois, certaines des idées au sujet de son passé était presque offensant. Au cours de sa lecture d'un article de Rita Skeeter, lequel proclamait au monde que Harry s'était tragiquement suicider après la défaite de vous-savez-qui. Dobby arriva portant le déjeuner. Harry mangea tout en continuant à lire ces lettres. Évitant les lettres de ceux qu'il avait a un moment considéré comme son meilleur amis et sa famille. Il avait reçu des lettres de remerciements de gens comme Neville, Dean, Cho et de nombreuses autres personnes qui se souvenait de ses années à Poudlard. La dernière lettre de cette pile venait de Miss Figg, qui était évidemment reliée au monde des sorciers en quelques sorte. Harry regarda le reste des lettres avec indécision. Il n'avait pas envie de les lire. Pourtant, il le fit. Harry ramassa une lettre de Sirius au hasard, notant qu'elle datait juste d'avant-hier. Il devait avoir obtenu la plus récente ou au moins l'une des plus récentes, puisque l'homme avait manifestement été écrit plus d'une par jour.

Cher Harry,

je suis conscient que le fait que tu n'as pas répondu a mes précédente lettres signifie probablement que je n'aurai pas de réponse à celle-ci, mais je garde espoir. Ou peut-être que je suis juste frustré d'écrire une lettre que tu ne liras pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais juste répéter ce que je t'ai dit auparavant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout raté, non seulement comme parrain, tuteur ou comme ami. Je me doute que tu seras un jour capable de me pardonner, mais je sais avec certitude que je ne pardonnerai jamais. Sur l'ensemble de la population sur cette terre, j'aurai dû savoir que quelques choses n'allait pas avec l'image qui a été peint de vous. Je ne peux pas expliquer ma stupidité. J'ai fait une énorme erreur et elle aurait pu te coûter la vie.

Remus me dit de te mentionner que bien qu'il n'ai pas écrit autant de lettres que moi, il pense la même chose que moi. Il dit aussi que je vais trop loin avec mes lettres, mais je ne pense pas. Je suppose que je continue a espérer que tu pourras lire l'un d'eux. Les hiboux ne sont pas rentrés, donc je ne sais même pas si ils t'ont trouvé, si tu es en vie... et je suis très inquiet...

Je penses que je suis officiellement en train de babiller maintenant.

Je suis à court de moyens pour continuer et mes compétences pour les lettres me quitte. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, surtout pas après l'attitude hypocrite dont j'ai fait preuve avec toi. Mais si jamais tu veux revenir à la maison, il y aura toujours une place pour toi partout où je suis.

S'il te plait soit sauf.

Tu me manques. Je suis désolé.

Sirius

Harry froissa la lettre et sortit de la pièce laissant le reste des lettres où elles étaient. Une partie de lui voulait écrire à Sirius, lui dire qu'il allait bien et redevenir le garçon qu'il avait été. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il n'était plus le même. Il ne le serait jamais de nouveau. La trahison de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa seule famille lui avait fait du mal et rien ne pourrai effacé cela. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas fou, n'avait rien à voir avec ses amis. Ils l'avaient abandonné et il avait dû compter sur le destin, la chance et les erreurs de son pire ennemi comme aide. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à nouveau, parce que chaque fois qu'il avait fait confiance à quelqu'un, il était blessé. Et Harry n'était pas sur qu'il serait capable de vivre une autre horreur comme ça.

C'était mieux, si il restait loin.

Azkaban l'avait changé et il le savait. Il pouvait le dire par la façon dont il réagissait à certaines choses. Ses sourires n'était plus authentique. Harry avait réalisé cela et il allait avoir à traiter avec elle un jour, mais dans le plus de temps possible. Bien que la première étape pour la guérir, soit la réalisation d'un problème, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à la douleur, que ceux qu'il avait aimé lui avait apporté. Pas encore... peut-être jamais...

La seule chose qu'il savait vraiment était qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter le monde des sorciers. Il n'était pas un moldu et bien que se soit une façon de devenir normale, Harry ne pouvait pas abandonner son côté magique. C'était une partie de ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas la faute de la magie si une grande partie de ceux qui en avait été bénis étaient des idiots. Il serait plutôt devenu un ermite que d'abandonner la seule chose qui l'ai jamais rendu à l'aise dans sa vie.

C'était durant sa furieuse traversé, à travers les pièces de sa nouvelle demeure qu'il pensa a ce qui lui appartenait. Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait ce qui lui appartenait. Bien que sa malle, ses vêtements et ses vieux livres d'écoles soient inutiles à Harry maintenant, il y avait quelques objets de valeurs qu'il voulait récupérer. La cape d'invisibilité de son père pour commencer. Ensuite, son album photo qui contenait de précieuses photos de ses parents. Sa baguette avait été détruite, mais toutes ses autres affaires devaient être quelque part. Ces petites choses du passé qui aiderait à faire de ce grand château, quelque choses qu'il pourrait appelé maison. Harry arrêta d'y penser, surtout pour ne pas finir par penser à la lettre de Sirius, et se demanda si quelqu'un avait découvert sa cachette secrète sous le plancher de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. C'était son dernier souvenir de son album photo.

Il n'essaya pas de penser plus à cette nuit-là. Il l'avait revécu pour le plaisir des détraqueurs assez de fois comme ça. Assis calmement dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude, et être soudainement appelé hors de la maison pour rencontrer un « ami » de l'oncle Vernon, qui était en réalité un sorcier. Un mangemort, en fait, qui donna à l'oncle Vernon une grosse enveloppe en échange du garçon. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il entendit l'incantation « stupéfixe » et que tout devint noir. L'obscurité devint un champ de bataille, recouvert de sang et d'Aurors en colère, qui le blâmait pour le carnage. Comme tout le monde l'avait fait.

Après deux seconde de délibération, Harry décida d'interrompre son exil auto-imposé dans le but de retrouver son album photo. C'était définitivement sa plus cher possession, et celle qu'il voulait retrouver le plus tôt possible. La chance qu'il soit encore là, chez les Dursley était assez bonne, et Harry aimait le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à prendre contact avec des êtres magiques pour le moment.

Si les Dursley était un peu maltraité par la même occasion, qui viendraient les plaindre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. James Potter aurais été fier de ce changement sur le visage de son fils.


	4. Chapitre 11: Oncle

Chapitre 11

Oncle

Le numéro 4 Privet Drive était une maison normal tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, dans une rue tout à fait normal et personne ne pouvait dire que le jeune homme qui traversait la rue était le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire. Si l'on demandait, les occupants de la maison aurait parler avec véhémence qu'il était un monstre ou un sorcier à tous, mais ils n'avaient certainement jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un s'appelant Harry Potter. Il était possible qu'ils aient une phobie de toutes les choses magiques, voilà pourquoi ils refusaient de voir des films qui pouvaient mentionner la magie sous n'importe quelle forme.

La famille Dursley n'avait jamais regretté la décision qu'ils avaient fait à propos de leur neveu six ans plutôt. L'argent avait été utilisé pour acheter une nouvelle voiture, et la seconde chambre avait retrouvé son aspect de chambre d'ami, et à continué a se remplir des objets cassé de Dudley. L'ajout le plus récent était une batterie entière, avec un trou dans le tambour. Là, où Dudley avait commencé à frapper après avoir découvert que posséder une batterie ne garantit pas automatiquement que la personne est des capacités musicales.

Tous les Dursley étaient à la maison cette après-midi là, vu que l'on était un dimanche et qu'il était considéré comme normal pour les familles de passer leur dimanche après-midi ensemble. Les Dursley vivait simplement en faisant, tout ce qui était considéré normal. La normalité était l'ultime accomplissement, le but parfait. Inconnu de tous, un autre membre de sa famille, un de ceux auquel ils essayaient de ne pas penser était en train de préparer sa visite chez eux. La plupart des gens serait heureux de revoir un neveu et cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six ans, mais c'était une des choses pour lesquels les Dursley n'étaient pas normal, puisque la dernière personne de la terre qu'ils voudraient voir était Harry Potter.

Ils avaient été informé que Harry était diabolique (Ils n'avaient pas été surpris) et avait été envoyé en prison. Donc, quand Vernon Dursley alla ouvrir la porte après une particulièrement longue sonnerie, il ne reconnu pas le beau jeune homme devant lui, avec de long cheveux sur le pas de la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un vendeur, Vernon réagit normalement face à ce type de nuisances. « Pas intéressé ! » et il commença à fermer la porte. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne pouvait pas, puisque le jeune homme l'avait bloqué. Énervé, il cria encore. « allez-vous en ! »

la seconde d'après, il se trouvait dans le Hall et l'homme fermait la porte derrière lui. De plus en plus en colère, Vernon ouvrit la bouche pour donner la leçon de langue de sa vie à cette ennuyante personne. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu commencer, il rencontra les yeux de l'intrus.

Des yeux de glace vert rencontrèrent les siens. Des yeux vert étrangement familier. Des yeux... son regard remonta vers les cheveux et rencontra la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent d'horreur face à cette réalisation. L'homme parla calmement, sa voix était aussi froide que ses yeux, et il contrôlait parfaitement ses mouvements. « Bonjour Vernon. » Vernon essaya de parler, mais Harry parla encore une fois arriver dans le salon où Pétunia était en train de lire et Dudley regardait la télévision.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis que nous nous sommes vu » Les murmures firent lever la tête à Pétunia et Dudley. Celle-ci le reconnu tout de suite, hurla et essaya de se sauver. Dudley sauta et essaya de se réfugier derrière la télévision, la brisant dans le processus.

Harry, qui semblait avoir un contrôle total de la situation, s'assit calmement sur le canapé et posa ses bottes sur la table à café. Vernon, désespéré, essaya de parler et réussi seulement à crier « V-Va t-en d'i-ici, monstre ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a son oncle et sourit avant de dire. « Assis toi et ferme la, je ne veux pas encore vous parler. »

Vernon s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Dudley resta dans sa position derrière la télévision cassée. Harry bougea sa main dans sa direction et Dudley s'éleva et s'écrasa sur le sol, le poids fit bouger les photos sur les murs et en brisa une. Vernon gémit. Harry parla, le venin passant dans sa voix. « il est seulement inconscient. C'est entre vous et moi. Donc, combien Voldemort vous a t-il payé pour m'avoir ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu-tu es en train de parler » Pour la première fois, Vernon pensa que maltraité le garçon pendant toutes ces années avait été une erreur.

« 15000 livres, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry regarda Vernon qui était horrifié. « Vous n'avez pas penser que je serais libre un jour, Vernon ? N'avez-vous jamais pensé que je serais un bien meilleur ami, qu'un ennemi ? Est-ce que le fait de me traiter avec respect a déjà traverser votre esprit ?

Vernon fut réduit à dire la vérité « N-non »

Harry l'ignora et continua. « Donc, avez-vous apprécié dépenser l'argent ? Avez-vous apprécié de vendre votre neveu à quelqu'un qui veut le tuer ? » Harry fit une pa

use. « Faites-vous des cauchemars , Vernon Dursley ? » Vernon secoua la tête silencieusement. Cela ne semblait pas possible mais la voix de Harry devint encore plus froide. « Vous en ferez maintenant. ».

La peur de l'homme se répandit sur la chaise, quand Harry le menaça. « S'il te plait ! Ne me tue pas. »

Harry approcha sa tête de son oncle. « Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais juste te donner un avant goût de ce que j'ai subit à cause de vous. » Avec ça, Harry dupliqua les effets des détraqueurs et regarda son oncle être rattraper par la peur. Après quelques instants de terreurs, Vernon se sentit de sa chaise et se roula en boule sur le sol. Harry laissa la terreur le consumer quelques minutes et arrêta les effets. Il marcha auprès de l'homme, se baissa et le fit reculer contre le mur.

« Ça n'a pas duré plus de dix minutes, Vernon. J'ai vécu plusieurs années de cela à cause de vous. »

Vernon était un homme briser. Les larmes courraient sur son visages et il bégaya « s'il te plait, p-pas plus. » Il n'avait jamais été un brave homme, et seulement quelques minutes à revivre et imaginer sa plus grande peur. Il aurait des cauchemars de cette journée pour les années à venir. « s'il te plait. »

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vernon et parla, grinçant des dents avec colère. « Vous m'avez traiter comme une saleté. Vous m'avez appelé monstre. Et vous m'avez vendu à Voldemort, qui a utilisé ma baguette pour tuer cent cinquante neuf personnes. Ensuite, Voldemort s'est arrangé pour faire croire que c'était moi qui avait tuer tous ces gens et me faire jeter en prison, où je suis rester pendant six ans. À CAUSE DE VOUS ! » Harry frappa Vernon avec force. « Tu peux te considérer extrêmement chanceux que je ne te tue pas maintenant. » après ces mots, Harry laissa l'homme tremblant au sol, et le vit s'affaisser sur le long du mur.

Passant à un autre sujet, Harry marcha jusqu'à Pétunia et conjura une bassine d'eau et la renversa sur elle. Toussant, elle reprit connaissance et regarda son visage. Avec un halètement de peur, elle recula jusqu'à frapper le mur, l'horreur écrit sur son visage. Harry ne fit rien pour faire disparaître sa peur, trouvant un certain amusement dans l'air pétrifié que sa tante lui renvoyait. « Pétunia, Pétunia, Pétunia. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Ne me touche pas, toi anormal... » Pétunia se trouva soulever par son neveu et il l'a posa sur ses pieds.

« Je ne finirais pas cette phrase si j'étais vous. J'en ai assez de vous et que vous me donniez des noms qui vous décrivent vous-même. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis le seul chef ici. » Harry la lassa tomber sur le canapé, où elle glissa avec un soupir.

Pétunia essaya d'être brave. « Tu as été envoyé en prison, donc ça veut dire que tu t'es évader, et qu'ils sont à ta recherche. » Si elle avait espéré que Harry se serait enfui en courant, elle allait être déçu.

Harry eut un petit sourire. « J'ai été gracié. Et pas deux jours après, j'ai tué Voldemort. Tu te souviens de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Le sorcier diabolique qui à tué mes parents ? La terreur du monde sorcier ? Donc, je doute sérieusement que n'importe qui dans mon monde me recherche pour m'arrêter pour quelques choses maintenant. » Il ne dit pas les mots « même pour vous avoir tuer », mais Pétunia reçu le message remarquablement bien.

« tu ne vas pas... » Il alla plus loin que ses mots.

Harry fixa ses yeux sur elle, et approcha ses mains de son visage. « Chaque fois que tu diras ou que tu penseras que je suis un monstre, tu seras blessé. » immédiatement Pétunia doubla de volume, et rendit le contenu de son estomac. Harry la regarda avec satisfaction. Une très bonne peine combiner avec une parfaite punition. « Oh, et ça ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas penser cela pendant six moi. » Harry eut un sourire sardonique, pensant qu'il aimait vraiment l'idée que Pétunia ne pourrait plus dire le mot monstre jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il n'en avait pas soin, elle lui avait fait plus de mal que ça. Elle était celle qui dans sa famille aurait du prendre soin de lui. Harry était le fils unique de sa sœur, et comme tel, elle aurait du avoir un peu de respect, si ce n'est pas de l'amour pour lui.

Laissant Pétunia où elle était, Harry revint sur ses pas et emprunta les escaliers. La plus petite chambre était similaire à ce qu'elle était quand Harry l'avait laissé, mais on pouvait noter l'absence de verrous sur la porte. Harry alla ouvrir la porte, et entra dans ce qui fut sa maison en dehors de Poudlard pendant trois étés. Bien, trois étés et deux semaines, avant que son monde ne s'écroule. Chassant ses pensées dépressive Harry vérifia s'il y avait des sorts dans la chambre. Un simple charme avait été mis en place, se serait très simple a annuler, mas Harry avait une meilleur idée. Faisant demi-tour, il murmura entre ses dents, « Accio Dudley. » une série des chocs se fit progressivement entendre et Harry réalisa que c'était Dudley qui montait l'escalier, sa tête frappant les marches. Puis un second sort rendit conscience à Dudley. Il était livide et un bleu se formaient sur son front la où il avait frapper les marches.

Dudley était confus. « Qu'est-ce... »

« Duddy, comment vas-tu ? Non, ne répond pas, je ne veux réellement pas le savoir. » Si ses souvenirs était exacte, Dudley était toujours le même.

« O-où sont maman et papa ? »

« Oh, ils iront bien. Éventuellement. Toi cependant... » Harry laissa sa voix trainer. Dudley avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Tu as un boulot à faire. »

« Boulot ? » Dudley semblait horrifié.

« J'ai besoin d'obtenir ce qui se trouve sous le lit, et cette chambre est une porcherie. Tu vas la nettoyer. » Harry croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte.

Dudley regarda le bordel règnant dans la chambre et déclara. « Je ne vais pas. Tu vas juste utiliser ta magie et prendre soin de ça. » Dudley était plus brave que ses parents ou stupide. Probablement les deux, Harry sourit, il avait enfin l'occasion de se venger de l'investigateur du jeu « la chasse au Harry ».

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de colère et Dudley cria. Parlant avec attention lentement, Harry grommela. « Laisse-moi mettre les choses parfaitement au clair. Commence a travailler, ou je vais attacher de façon permanente tes souliers à tes fesses. Si tu es chanceux ce sera la seule chose que je modifierais. » Expliqua Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux. Un air malicieux traversa son visage quelques instants, mais personne ne pourrait le prouver.

Dudley commença à bouger.

Vingts minutes plus tard, un Dudley essoufflé avait bougé une grande partie des déchets dans sa propre chambre, et le lit était visible. Harry n'avait rien dit de plus à Dudley, et le garçon obèse avait décidé de garder la bouche fermer pour la sécurité de son corps. Au moment où le lit fut en vue, Harry s'en approcha. Dudley heureux d'avoir finis son travail, couru hors de la chambre, effrayé mais curieux, il décida de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

D'un simple mouvement, Harry fit léviter le lit et les objets sur celui-ci. Dudley retint un sursaut et regarda avec peur les objets flottant dans les airs. Harry ignora son cousin et regarda le sol sous le lit. Avec précaution il enleva la planche branlante et regarda ce que contenait la cachette. Il y avait son album photo et quelques Fondant de Chaudron. Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du sorcier quand il prit l'album. Ouvrant la première page, il fut acceuillit par les visages heureux de ses parents.

Une fois debout, il remit en place le lit et les autres objets. Dudley laissa tout tomber au moment ou les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur lui et il decendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient. Il fut devant son père avant de le réaliser. Harry, album en main, était prêt a quitter cette détestable maison, quand soudain quelques choses dans le coin de sa chambre attira son attention.

Posé entre les copies jamais lu de Dudley de _Bleak House_ et de _Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ se trouvait un livre qui lui était familier. Harry s'en approcha et lu le titre. _Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages._ Harry grimaça. Il devait être hors de sa malle, et avoir été mélangés aux affaires de Dudley quand on était venu prendre ses affaires. Considérant la phobie de Dudley pour la lecture, il était probablement rester là toutes ces années. Il toucha le livre dans le but de le prendre et de l'emmener avec lui. Cependant à l'instant, ou ses doigts touchèrent la couverture rouge, il sut que ses premières impressions étaient fausses. La couverture du livre avait été transformée en Portoloin, mais même ses réflexes ne lui permirent pas de s'enfuir. Il était déjà trop tard.

Si Dudley était resté quelques instants de plus il aurait vu son cousin disparaître de la plus petite chambre du numéro 4 Privet Drive, s'insultant lourdement pour sa stupidité.


	5. Chapitre 12 : Tension

Bonjour tout le monde.

Excusez-moi pour le retard, je cumul des problemes d'administration (merci la fac), d'internet dans mon appart... Enfin bref comment ce sont passé vos rentrées ?

je poste donc le chapitre en retard... si vous notez des erreurs faites le moi savoir.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 12

Tension

Harry était très énervé quand il arriva sans bruit dans une pièce obscure. Cependant, à cause comme il ne savait pas ou il était et si quelqu'un était dans l'ombre près à l'attaque. Il mit alors en place ses barrières mentales. Azkaban ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'étendre ses connaissances, et Harry utilisa les progrès qu'il avait réussi à faire de lui même. Le portoloin avait été intelligemment déguisé, mais il aurait pu être plus attractif. Quiconque est mis en place ce piège devait bien le connaître, parce que sinon il y avait peu de chance qu'il est pris son livre de Quidditch préféré.

Il observa pendant quelques instant, chaque recoins de la pièce où il avait atterri, à la recherche du moindre mouvement qui lui montrerait la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Après une longue minute, il changea de position et murmura, « Lumos. »une sphère de lumière bleu se forma dans sa main et Harry fut capable de reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'il pouvait la reconnaître, c'est surement parce qu'il y était venu très souvent.

Harry Potter était à Poudlard de nouveau, plus exactement dans le bureau du directeur. La pièce était sombre et vide de Dumbledore ou de Fumseck. Harry grommela dans sa tête qu'il était évident que se satané Dumbledore soit le responsable, avant d'admettre que ça avait été un plan bien pensé. Il était en sécurité si le portoloin avait été placé après sa disparition il y a six ans, ou alors il avait été mis en place il y a quelques semaines. Il était logique que Harry retournerait chez les Dursley en premier lieu, bien que Harry doute que Dumbledore connaisse l'existence de son album photo ou de sa cachette dans la petite chambre.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil devant le bureau et laissa la lumière s'éteindre d'elle-même dans sa main. Assis dans le noir complet, il pensa pendant un moment. Quitter le château à cette heure sans être vu serait difficile, si ce n'est impossible. Il était fatigué par sa journée et combiné à son utilisation de la magie sans baguette, pour décorer sa chambre, et pour intimider Dudley avait drainer son système. Harry passa sa main sur la couverture de son album, laissant un petit sourire ce dessiné sur ses lèvres. Au moins il avait retrouvé ses parents. Du moins tout ce que Harry avait déjà eu d'eux.

Harry était en train de décider ce qu'il allait faire, quand la décision fut prise par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier menant au bureau et Harry bougea rapidement et se plaça contre le mur. La pièce se prépara au retour du directeur et Harry se tint prêt. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore voudrait l'attaquer, mais au cas où le portoloin avait été mis en place il y a plusieurs années, il était possible qu'il le considèrent comme un intrus sans chercher à l'identifier. Cette idée fut confirmé à l'instant même ou Albus Dumbledore, avec sa longue barbe et ses lunettes en demi-lune, entra dans la pièce avec sa baguette à la main. Dumbledore savait.

Albus était en pleine conversation avec quelques visiteurs et des membres de l'équipe enseignante à propos des choix à faire pour les maisons à Poudlard pendant l'été. En fait, il dégustait une succulente tarte au citron et avait été vraiment surpris quand les barrières de Poudlard lui apprirent qu'un portoloin avait été utilisé quelque part dans le château. Étudiant les barrières avec attention, il remarqua que le Portoloin était arrivé dans son propre bureau. Choqué, il s'enfuit de la pièce, ignorant les questions qui était posées, il y répondrait au dîner. Il y avait de nombreux documents et objets magiques dans le bureau qui pourrait causer de nombreux problèmes, si ils tombaient dans de mauvaises mains. Il était plutôt curieux cependant, que quelqu'un ai réussi à faire un portoloin ayant pour destination Poudlard. Dumbledore ou quelqu'un qu'il aurait autoriser étaient les seul à être capable de le faire. A moins que... Dumbledore avança encore plus vite, parce qu'il avait une idée de qui pouvait se trouver dans son sanctuaire.

Cela allait être une discussion intéressante, pensa t-il en passant la gargouille. Très intéressante même, si ce qu'il supposait était exacte, le garçon qui à survécu avait été automatiquement transporté dans le bureau et il n'avait aucune raison d'en être heureux. Le vieux directeur posa sa tête contre la porte un instant. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Si il avait seulement pris le temps de tout revérifier, ce qui semblait être des preuves irréfutables, le monde aurait été différent. Ensuite, Voldemort était mort et c'était un accomplissement avec un minimum de victimes. Peut-être, avait-il perdu Harry, mais c'était pour le mieux. Même si ça lui avait fait du mal.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que Albus Dumbledore entra dans son bureau, baguette à la main juste au cas ou il se serait trompé à propos de l'identité de l'intrus, et se prépara pour ce qui serait sans doute un entretient avec un jeune homme qui s'était sentit abandonné. À peine entré dans la pièce, il put confirmé ses soupçons, il ramassa sa baguette et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau. Harry lui jeta un regard froid, il ne bougea pas et resta appuyé contre le mur. Albus parla humblement. « Je suis désolé pour le portoloin. Je pense que j'ai oublié qu'il était là depuis des années. Cependant, je ne suis pas désolé que tu sois ici. Harry, nous nous demandions tous où tu étais. » Albus montra les fauteuils devant lui, au cas ou il y aurait une chance que Harry veuille s'assoir.

Conforter dans ses prévisions, Harry ignora l'invitation amicale et parla. « J'étais en train de récupéré. »

« Ahh. Oui, j'espère que tu vas bien maintenant ? » Sans attendre de réponse, le vieux directeur continua. « Tu sembles allé bien, si je puis dire. »

« Je suis vivant vous voulez dire. » Harry semblait amusé.

« J'espère que les Dursley n'ont pas subit de... trop sérieux dommage ? »

Le visage de Harry n'avait pas bougé. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous concernait. » Harry était énervé de ne pas avoir l'opportunité de terminé la confrontation sur ses gardiens. Il avait prévu de leur faire une bonne peur en leur rendant une seconde visite. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non retourner les voir, il n'avait pas encore décidé, mais il voulait avoir la certitude que les Dursley s'attendent à le voir à n'importe quel moment. Harry préférait la torture psychologique plutôt que physique. Il devrait prendre le temps de prévoir ses actions, mais c'était trop de travail pour le moment. Pourquoi dépensé son énergie à effrayé quelqu'un, quand tu peux les laisser s'effrayer eux-même ?

Albus changea de sujet. « J'ai quelques choses ici pour toi. J'ai pensé te l'envoyer, mais il ne m'a pas semblé prudent de le faire par hiboux. » souriant, il marcha lentement jusqu'au fond de son bureau et attrapa une boîte. L'ouvrant avec attention, il en sortit quelque chose que Harry reconnu immédiatement.

« Ma baguette ? » Harry était surpris, et son visage changea soudainement. « J'avais pensé qu'elle avait été détruite. »

Albus fit un sourire victorieux. « ca a été tout proche, mais il avait été décidé de la garder intact, car c'était un avantage contre sa baguette jumelle. » Albus aurait aimé dire qu'il l'avait garder pour le jour où il serait libéré, mais ça n'aurait pas été la vérité, et honnêtement c'était le problème de la situation. Spécialement depuis que Harry connaissait le but de Dumbledore vis à vis de son enfance et de sa destiné. « Je ne sais pas si tu en as toujours besoin, en tenant compte du fait que ça ne t'étais pas nécessaire les autres nuits. »

« Hmm. » Harry ignora s'il cherchait des informations. « Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, mais ça utilise plus d'énergie. Je suis fatigué de dormir... » Ca avait été murmuré, mais le directeur avait tout entendu. Incapable de faire quelques choses de ces informations, il laissa filé avec les autres non-réponses aux questions à propos de l'inhabituel jeune homme.

« Harry, je voudrais m'excuser... »

Harry fit un mouvement de la main. « Non. Ne le faite pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas l'entendre. » Il fit une pause, et soudain il eut l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Ensuite, il laissa ses pensées filées, et attrapa sa baguette.

Albus essaya de le calmer. « Harry attend... » mais il était trop tard. Le pouvoir de la baguette, inutilisé par son vrai maître depuis des années, explosa de pouvoir, envoyant des éclairs, de la fumer et de la lumière dans chaque direction. Bougeant avec une agilité que Albus ne savait pas possédé, le directeur quitta son fauteuil et se réfugia sous son bureau.

Aussitôt, qu'il fut en sécurité, Albus commença à scanner l'espace enfumer en face de son bureau. « Harry ! »

D'un souple mouvement de main, il envoya de l'air frais dans la direction de Harry. Albus fit sortir la fumer du bureau d'un mouvement de baguette. Harry était au milieu de la pièce, secouant la tête. Son visage et ses lunettes étaient couvert de suie et ses cheveux tenait littéralement debout. Harry cligna des yeux, qui pétillait d'humour et dit. « Bien, c'était intéressant. » Ensuite tout disparut, et ses yeux redevinrent froid, mais les lueurs dans ses yeux donnèrent une lueur d'espoir a Albus. C'était maintenant certain que Harry pouvait aller mieux. Il avait l'humour de son père et la capacité de pardon de sa mère lui donnerait la capacité de pardonner.

Albus lui envoya un petit sourire. Harry avait semblé vraiment amusé, mais ce n'était probablement pas le moment de commenter cela. « je m'excuse, Harry, J'aurai du te prévenir de la possibilité d'un retour de baguette. »

Harry le regarda. « J'aurai aimé le savoir. » Avec attention il enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette et la transféra dans son autre main.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je l'ignorais. »

La réponse de Harry lui fit froncer les sourcils, effectivement Albus n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry savait ou ne savait pas. Le silence qui suivit était presque inconfortable. Albus essayait de trouver un moyen empêcher de disparaître encore. Harry, pour sa part, était remarquablement calme, debout devant le bureau. Décidant de ne pas utiliser sa baguette, il se nettoya d'un mouvement de main. Il semblait, que la torture psychologique ne marchait pas seulement avec les Dursley. Pour Harry, il était évident que Dumbledore avait été inquiet pour lui, mais ce n'était pas assez vu qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour lui pendant six ans.

Albus fut sauvé des efforts d'une conversation par le bruit de pas dans les escaliers. La réponse de Harry fut intéressante. Il fit un grand pas vers le fond du bureau et se plaça dans une position où il pouvait voir à la fois la porte et le bureau. Albus se sentit un peu blesser que Harry ne se sente pas en sécurité à Poudlard et qu'il se déplace pour être en position de se défendre si nécessaire. Le directeur souhaita pouvoir dire à Harry que les personnes vivant au château préféreraient se couper un bras plutôt que lui causer plus de peine, physique ou émotionnelle. Cependant, Albus savait que Harry ne voulait pas y penser. En vérité c'était quelque chose de naturelle pour le jeune Potter et les complots dans sa vie avait seulement accentué se trait de caractère.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes qu'Albus voulait vraiment que Harry voit entrèrent. Si il avait été seul, le directeur aurait fait une danse de joie. C'était mieux qu'il aurait pu espérer. D'abord, la lueur d'humour dans les yeux de Harry, et maintenant la rencontre imprévu avec les personnes que Harry voulait définitivement abandonner. Sirius vint en premier, Remus le suivit aussitôt à l'intérieur. Aucun n'avait vu Harry. Sirius parla. « Albus, tout va bien ? Vous avez quitter la grande salle tellement vite, et ensuite il y a eu une explosion. » il souffla et fronça le nez. « ça sent comme de la fumer ici. Que s'est-il passé ?

Remus scanna la pièce pendant que Sirius parlait, à la recherche de la source de l'explosion et ses yeux s'élargirent quand ils rencontrèrent Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Dumbledore répondit rapidement. « nous avons eu un petit cas de retour de baguette, mais personne n'a été blessé. »

Sirius le regarda avec confusion. « Nous ? »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Remus le devança, ayant finalement retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales. « Harry ? » Harry redevint le centre d'attention, et il devait se battre contre l'envie de frapper sa tête contre quelque chose avec force. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela ! Sa part logique réalisa que s'il ne les avait pas rencontrer par surprise, il n'aurait jamais été prêt, mais la part émotionnelle de son cerveau n'en avait rien à faire et voulait juste partir de ce damner château. Harry brièvement considéré l'idée de juste marcher et de partir, mais cet marche ne lui plaisait pas. C'était juste un peu trop une fuite pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, et donc il n'avait pas besoin de les fuir.

La seule autre chose dont il était sur à propos de ça, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi confus de toute sa vie. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas d'indice pour se fixer.

La réponse de Sirius à la situation aurait été drôle dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Après avoir entendu le mot de Remus, l'homme devint blême, tout le sang quittant son visage. Avec une extrême lenteur, il se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux vert et glacé de Harry. « Harry ? » le nom quitta ses lèvres comme une flèche.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La seule chose qui traversait ses pensées était Sirius l'abandonnant et il n'était réellement pas prêt pour cette situation. Donc, après le premier choc passé pour le meilleur ami de son père après environ une minute. Harry perdit patience. Se tournant vers Dumbledore, il fut sur de voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux bleu du directeur. Harry n'avait jamais apprécié ça, mais il n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

Touchant sa baguette dans sa poche, il prit la parole. « J'allais partir. » avec cette phrase il partit à travers la porte. Il s'agissait d'une retraite et non plus d'une fuite, après tout.

Il n'était pas très juste se dit-il en marchant. Au même moment, Sirius et Remus l'appelèrent à l'unisson. « Attends ! » Harry fit une pause, redémarra et ensuite il vit avec choc les deux hommes échanger un regard avec Dumbledore et se mettre a frapper le sol, chantant dans un langage inconnu, de longues suites de syllabes que Harry ne pouvait pas identifier.

Harry se serait sentit un peu mieux. Sirius et Remus crièrent à l'unisson. "Attend!" Harry fit une pause, surpris, puis regarda en état de choc que les deux hommes échanger un regard significatif entre eux et toucher le sol, chantant dans une langue étrangère, de longues chaînes de syllabes que Harry ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.  
Harry se serait senti beaucoup mieux a propos de la situation si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'air perplexe pendant un moment, puis positivement joyeux.


	6. Chapitre 13 : Explosion

CHAPITRE 13

Explosion

Harry soupira, essayant désespérément de garder son sang-froid. C'était le jour le plus étrange qu'il avait le malheur de vivre. Il s'était réveillé dans un château qui n'avait pas eu d'occupant vivant depuis très longtemps, il avait reçu et lu du courrier de l'ensemble du monde des sorciers, et il s'était vengé des pires moldus qui aient jamais existé. Maintenant il se tenait debout dans le bureau de la personne qui avait participé a détruire sa vie et son parrain et un professeur étaient agenouillés à ses pieds, en train de jeter un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui allait probablement l'affecter.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et regarda droit dans les yeux du vieille homme. «Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Dumbledore essaya d'effacer le sourire de son visage, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux était un indicateur suffisant. Il regarda les deux hommes sur le sol, qui avaient cessé de chanter maintenant et semblait attendre quelque chose. «Je crois qu'ils tentent de s'excuser auprès de vous d'une manière assez unique."

Harry résista à l'envie de souligner que c'était évident et grinça des dents. "Dumbledore, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour n'importe lequel de vos jeux « cachons des informations à Harry. » Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Dumbledore poursuivi, en ignorant l'insulte directe. "Ils semblent avoir entamé un ancien rituel de lien. Lequel je ne sais pas, mais il semble être très puissant."

C'était vrai. La magie dans l'air était presque palpable, et commençait déjà à donner à Harry un mal de tête. "Un rituel de lien ?" Harry se concentra et réussi à desserrer les dents. "Pourquoi?"

Dumbledore regardait au loin et un air pensif s'inscrit sur le visage. "Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir des spécificités ... Ah, oui." Dumbledore eut l'air surpris, puis fasciné. "Après toutes ces années, on pourrait penser que je cesse d'être surpris par ce que peuvent faire ces deux-là." Dumbledore avait adopté un ton magistral. "Ce sort particulier est peut-être la plus ancienne version du rituel de lien connu. A ma connaissance, il n'a pas été utilisé depuis des centaines d'années, à la fois parce qu'il est difficile à faire et parce qu'il est très dangereux. Traditionnellement, il était utilisé lorsqu'un grand tort avait été fait à une personne par une autre. En quelques sortes pour réparer le tort. la personne en faute se présentait devant la seconde, jurant d'être son esclave jusqu'à ce que le mal soit effacé. Le sort était formulé pour donner la raison de l'offre, et permettre de donner la parole au lanceur. "

Harry parla clairement, ne voulant pas se méprendre. « vous êtes en train de me dire que Black et Lupin viennent de faire d'eux-mêmes mes esclaves dans un effort malavisés de me forcer à les pardonner?"

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. «Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire ..."

"Très bien." Le ton de sa voix fit légèrement reculer les trois autres occupants de la salle. Ignorant cela, Harry continua. "Alors, comment dois-je dire« Non » dans la langue qu'ils utilisaient ? "

La salle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Dumbledore le regarda avec inquiétude. "Tu ne peux pas refuser."

Harry leva les deux sourcils maintenant. "Juste, regardez-moi».

Dumbledore se pencha en avant, en plaçant ses coudes sur le bureau et en joignant les mains. «Non, Harry, je veux dire la magie est initié dès maintenant et il doit y avoir un accomplissement. Le sort doit être fini." Comme pour souligner ce fait, la vibration de la magie intensifié d'un cran, devenant encore plus fort.

Harry prit une profonde respiration, compta jusqu'à dix, puis perdit son sang-froid. Élevant la voix, il parlait aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait dans de tels circonstances. Ce n'était pas très calme « Dites moi que ça ne signifie pas ce que je pense que cela signifie ! Quel genre d'excuses est-ce ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'excusent auprès de moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mes serviteurs, et je suis sûr que je ne veux aucun d'eux auprès de moi ! " Harry se dirigea vers la porte, avec l'intention de s'enfuir. Mais il ne pu aller très loin. Il ne s'était pas éloigné de trois pas des deux hommes agenouillés, qu'il sentie une vague de magie le frappé. D'une certaine manière le sort savait qu'il tentait de partir sans l'achever. La douleur le frappa entre les yeux, et se fut seulement sa grande tolérance à la douleur qui l'empêcha de crier, mais même cette tolérance n'a pas été suffisante pour le maintenir sur ses pieds.

Il s'effondra au sol, ignorant les cris effrayés du proviseur, de Sirius et de Remus luttant pour quitter leur position à genoux pour venir l'aider. Respirant profondément, Harry s'accroupit, étendit son pouvoir, et il bloqua la douleur à un niveau gérable. Il ne supportait pas les sorts qui l'affectait sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Dans son esprit, il pu voir la pièce, sous son aspect magique. Au début, il était aveuglé, tellement la salle était pleine d'objets magiques et de sortilèges en tout genre.

Il lui fallu une minute, mais il fût capable de bloquer la plupart d'entre eux, et de se concentrer sur le sort qui était en train d'être effectuer. Il maudit dans sa barbe, quand il vit la force du lien de magie provenant de son ancien professeur et de son parrain. Cependant bien qu'il les haïssait maintenant, ils semblaient être sincère, et cette magie particulière était du type, qui était alimenté par les émotions. Ce n'est que la force de l'orthographe qui a été gardant Harry de quitter. Aussi puissant qu'il était, Harry aurait été capable de rompre la connexion, mais elle était assez forte pour être très délicate. Même s'il pouvait briser le lien, il blesserait vraisemblablement les autres, et pourrait facilement les tuer. Harry ressentit un extrêmement faible sentiments de honte quand il y réfléchit.

Il grogna dans sa barbe. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le laisser seul ? Étaient-ils vraiment assez stupide pour penser qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils reviennent dans sa vie ? Surtout maintenant, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Harry aurait été prêt à rester à Azkaban beaucoup plus longtemps s'il avait su que son parrain et ses amis ne croyaient pas qu'il était coupable. Mais, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ils l'avaient réellement cru capable d'assassiner. Bien, il devait donc accepter ce lien, ou les tuer, et il n'était pas prêt à le faire, mais ils allaient très vite comprendre que Harry Potter ne pardonnait pas facilement.

Utilisant la magie, il a accepté l'obligation, ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était censé utiliser les mots pour terminer le sort. Il était simplement plus facile de le faire de cette façon. Le lien se solidifia, et Harry retrouva sa vision normale, juste à temps pour voir les deux hommes agenouillés piqué du nez dans le plancher. Ils avaient été bloqués sur place, mais lorsque le cautionnement avait été acceptée, la magie les retenant avait disparu, et l'inertie repris ses droits avec des résultats prévisibles. Harry aurait rit s'il n'avait pas été si furieux.

Sirius réussi à tirer son visage hors du tapis en premier. «Harry, êtes-vous ...?"  
Harry se retourna et son regard s'abattit sur l'homme qu'il avait autrefois considérée comme un père de substitution. "Ne m'appelez plus Harry. Jamais." Ignorant le regard de Sirius, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore prit la parole. «Harry, je suis désolé, mais vous devez accepter ce lien, au moins temporairement. Si tu ne le fait pas, il pourrait blesser ou tuer ...»  
Harry déplaça son regard sur chef d'établissement, et dit avec sarcasme extrêmes. «Merci. Je sais. C'est tentant, mais j'ai déjà été à Azkaban." Tout le monde fit une grimace. Harry les a ignorés. « C'est fait. Maintenant je pars. » Il ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de pouvoir dire plus de cinq mots.

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise et osa poser une question. «Peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu as appris à faire ces choses avec de la magie sans baguette ? »

Harry se pencha en avant, en plaçant ses poings sur le bureau serrées de Dumbledore. "Oui, je pourrais. Seulement je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous crois pas, et je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant vous. "

Dumbledore le regarda frustré. «Mais, Harry ..."

Ne voulant pas hurlait à la face du directeur, il se mit à lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il réussi à le faire en environ cinq jurons, qui firent prendre une teinte rouge aux joues de Dumbledore, et firent creuser les yeux de Remus et de Sirius. N'ayant pas pu se contenir, il continua, toujours livide. «Vous avez eu votre chance ! Si vous vouliez un serviteur loyal qui suivrait toutes vos ordres et obéirait à tous vos souhaits, vous en aviez la possibilité. Je serais mort pour vous, pour chacun de vous. Et vous devriez l'avoir su. Je ne vous dois rien, Albus Dumbledore, même pas du mépris. "

Il se tourna et regarda les deux maraudeurs, qui étaient maintenant sur leurs pieds. Ils ont tous les deux fait un pas en arrière à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux, la rage peinte sur son visage. «Et quant à vous, je vous faisait confiance. Chacun de vous. Et vous m'avez abandonner, comme on jette un déchet à la poubelle. Eh bien, c'est peut-être tout ce que je vous devais. Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez différents des Dursley. Au moins, ils n'ont jamais agi comme s'ils prenaient soin de moi, donc je savais à quoi s'attendre. Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous traite comme des sauveurs, venu me sauver de l'enfer, ignorant totalement le fait que vous... »Il se tourna vers Dumbledore , qui semblait plutôt secoué. "Vous tous, m'avez laissé là, pour y mourir !"

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se calma un peu et gronda devant les yeux écarquillés des hommes en face de lui. «Venez. Maintenant que je n'ai plus le choix en la matière, vous aurez à venir chez moi." Il se pencha sur le visage de Sirius. "J'espère que vous êtes heureux." L'expression sur son visage ne laissait aucun espoir, Harry Potter n'était certainement pas heureux.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore une dernière fois. "Un mot d'avertissement, Directeur. Les autres enfants qui viennent ici, perdu et à la recherche de quelqu'un à admirer, faites leur une faveur et dites leur tout de suite que vous allez les utiliser, puis les abandonner. " Sur ces mots, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas heureux, il laissa échapper un long soupir et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, perdu dans des pensées qu'il n'appréciait pas. Son espoir de plutôt semblait si loin en ce moment. Loin, mais il n'avait pas disparu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour en mesure de renoncer à tout espoir tant qu'au moins une partie de l'enfant ne serait pas heureux. Pour l'instant, il lui semblait plutôt difficile à imaginer.

Severus Rogue, qui avait suivi Black et Lupin à son bureau, et avait donc entendu une grande partie de la discussion, ne put retenir un petit sourire narquois. Potter savait certainement comment choisir ses mots. Décidant que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour interrompre la rêverie du directeur, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Potter serait probablement intéressés de connaître les détails du sort auquel il avait été contraint, en échange d'ingrédients de potions de premières qualités qu'il lui avait vendue à grande échelle. Et il ferait un effort supplémentaire pour la bonne cause, et gâcher la vie Black et Lupin était classé dans le top dix des buts de sa vie.

Il sourit à nouveau, en se rappelant les regards effrayés sur les visages de ses rivales d'enfance comme ils l'avaient quitter la salle, suivi par un Potter en colère. Il voudrait être là pour voir ce que Potter leur ferait subir. Rogue imagina les possibilités, mais il a finalement supposé, avec regret, que Potter n'apprécierait probablement pas toutes ses suggestions de tortures dans son prochain rapport. "Merde, et j'ai quelques bonnes idées, pourtant."


	7. Chapitre 14 : Questions

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai perdu la notion du temps... (vivement les vacances)

voici donc le chapitre 14, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire :

ENJOY !

Questions

Harry avait remarqué Rogue à l'extérieur du bureau, il le fixa un instant puis continua son chemin, suivit de Black et Lupin vers le point de transplanage. Sa fureur avait diminué et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'attarder sur les choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et une bonne partie de sa colère était resté dans le bureau du proviseur, mais il regrettait toujours d'avoir touché ce livre ensorcelé. Ce souhait était suivie de près par le désir profond d'avoir marché tout droit vers la sortie du bureau dès qu'il y était apparut. Dumbledore n'aurait pas causé cette situation. Mais, non, il avait essayé de jouer à des jeux d'esprit avec lui, et il ça s'était retourné contre lui. C'était une constante de sa vie. Il étouffa un grognement. Il était un exemple vivant de la véracité de la loi de Murphy. (NDT : loi selon laquelle « Si une chose _peut_ mal tourner, elle va _infailliblement_ mal tourner. ») Il avait juste à comprendre comment il pouvait rompre le lien en toute sécurité. Pendant ce temps, ils leur suffiraient de rester loin de lui. Pour leur sécurité, aussi bien que pour sa santé mentale.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Les rares enseignants qu'ils croisaient le regardaient avec choc puis se rendaient alors compte que Harry Potter avait l'air en colère. La plupart prirent donc la décision de ne pas essayer d'engager une conversation polie.

La seule exception était Peeves, qui arriva en flotter à travers un mur et remarqua les trois hommes marchant en dessous de lui. «Tiens, c'est Potter le salaud ! Ha ha ha ha ha !" Puis utilisant une mélodie vaguement familière, il commença à chanter, tout faisant des sauts périlleux dans les airs. "Oh Potter, toi salaud, qui as tués n..."

L'esprit frappeur n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses petites rimes désobligeantes. Car dans un grognement Harry attrapa sa baguette. "Peeves." dit-il d'un ton polaire. L'esprit frappeur se tut et se retourna de surprise. "Tais-toi. Ou je vais te tuer maintenant." En l'écoutant, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'il mettrait cette menace à exécution, indépendamment du fait que, techniquement, on ne pouvait pas tuer un Esprit frappeur.

Pour une raison quelconque, Peeves ne pu penser à quoi que ce soit à répondre. Se retournant une fois de plus, il finit par décider qu'une retraite précipitée était la meilleur solution et s'enfuit à travers le plafond pour trouver quelqu'un d'un peu moins dangereux contre lequel pester. Ce qui fut Rogue, puisque le maître des potions se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour son enquête.

Harry remis sa baguette dans sa manche et reprit sa marche silencieusement, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'y eu pas d'autres incidents jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point de transplannage.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard signifiant clairement «qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant», ne sachant où aller, mais ne voulant pas vraiment prendre le risque de le demander à Harry.

Harry résolu le problème en saisissant leurs épaules respectives, et transplannant.

Le transplannage forcé n'était pas agréable, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire un atterrissage en douceur. C'est donc dans une secousse assez violente que les deux hommes sont arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'ils appelleraient maison pendant quelques temps. Harry attendit pendant qu'ils se relevaient maladroitement, chassant la saleté de leurs robes. Puis, il passa à travers le bouclier d'invisibilité. Ils le suivirent.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de laisser ses deux compagnons forcés bouche-bée, devant la porte. Quand Harry avait mentionné rentrer à la maison, ils avaient supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une maison d'un certain type, peut-être même dans un quartier moldu. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à un château. C'était un château de taille modeste, qui semblait très vieux. Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards étonnés, puis, se souvenant de la situation, se hâtèrent de rattraper Harry, qui venait de passer la porte.

Tous deux ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part du sorcier qu'ils suivaient. Ils avaient eux plusieurs longues discussions sur les risques du sort qu'ils avaient entrepris, et tous deux avaient décidés que les gains possibles valaient les risques. Ils feraient ce qui serait nécessaire pour s'assurer que Harry soit heureux. Il ne méritait rien de moins. Remus avait même forcé Sirius à accepter l'éventualité possible que Harry serait plus heureux sans eux, et si cela devenait évident, ils trouveraient un moyen de le laisser en paix. Mais avant de décider cela, ils auraient à observer Harry. Les deux hommes savaient que Harry pourrait ne pas être totalement sain d'esprit. Jusqu'ici, il avait semblé mentalement stable, mais ils trouvaient difficile de croire que six ans à Azkaban avait eu si peu d'effet sur Harry. Il était humain, après tout. Et s'il avait besoin d'aide, ils voulaient être là pour lui.

Sans se soucier d'eux, Harry s'arrêta dans l'entrée et appela. "Dobby?"

Avec un pop, un petit elfe de maison apparut. "Monsieur Harry a des visiteurs!"

Harry marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, qui ressemblait étrangement à, "Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ..."

Dobby a continué, en se frottant les mains avec impatience. "Monsieur Harry, voulez-vous un dîner officiel?" Le petit elfe avait l'air absolument ravis à l'idée de tout le travail supplémentaire que cela impliquerait.

Harry cria presque. «Non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Il avait suffisamment de problèmes avec leur présence dans le château lui-même et il ne pouvait pas supporter en plus un dîner et la conversation obligatoire qui en découlerait. Il finirait par les tuer, et pour son père, il ne pouvait pas le faire, aussi tentante que soit l'idée. Dobby avait l'air un peu déçu, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas particulièrement. "En fait, je vais me coucher. Donnez leurs des chambres voisines, quelque part, peut-être au premier étage."

Pour la première fois, dans ce qui s'était avéré être une très longue journée, une lueur d'épuisement apparut dans les yeux de Harry. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas encore complètement remis de la bataille contre Voldemort, et au-dessus de cela, il avait eu une journée très stressante. Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur Remus et Sirius. En bas de l'escalier, il se retourna et dit à Dobby. "Je vais surement dormir encore quelques jours, mais réveille-moi, si c'est plus de quatre."

"Oui, monsieur Harry. Dobby le fera." Quand Harry disparu dans les escaliers, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard perplexe. Dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de questions était un euphémisme. Au même moment, leurs regards se tournèrent sur l'elfe en face d'eux, qui attendait patiemment de les diriger vers leurs chambres. Des pensées identiques traversèrent l'esprit des deux hommes. Il était temps d'interroger Dobby.

"Donc, Dobby, vous travaillé ici depuis longtemps?" demanda Remus en douceur alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Sirius a laissé son ami parlé, la subtilité n'était pas son point fort et il était nécessaire d'être très prudent avec la loyauté des elfes de maison. Si l'un d'eux offensait l'elfe, ou lui faisait soupçonner qu'ils essayaient d'obtenir des informations sur son maître, il pourrait disparaître, ou pire, dire à Harry à ce sujet, et leur seule source potentielle de renseignements se tariraient.

"Dobby travail depuis le début pour monsieur Harry." Dobby sourit largement, de toute évidence ravi d'avoir Harry pour maître.

Sirius roula des yeux derrière le dos de l'elfe. Cela allait prendre un certain temps. Remus ne laissa pas ce commentaire singulièrement inutile l'arrêter et il a continua. "Oh, vraiment ? C'est un château très agréable. Vous avez toujours travaillé pour ici?"

Dobby les a conduits dans un autre couloir et a répondu. "le château était vide et très sale quand Dobby est arrivé. Monsieur Harry est le temps premier propriétaire depuis très longtemps." L'elfe s'agita. "De la poussière et de la saleté partout. Dobby et Winky ont travaillé toute le temps ou monsieur Harry était endormi."

Remus s'accrocha aux derniers mots. "monsieur Harry était endormi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? At-il été malade ?" une crainte réelle teintant ses mots.

Les yeux de Dobby devinrent rond. "Dobby pris soin de monsieur Harry. Il a dormit pendant vingt-quatre jours. Dobby était inquiet, mais monsieur Harry s'est réveillé aujourd'hui."

Remus réussi de justesse à empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber. Vingt-quatre jours ? Il a rapidement compté les jours dans sa tête. C'était le premier jour, ou Harry était éveillé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu ? Cela devait être un cas d'épuisement magique monstrueux. Puis il grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil a Sirius, qui, semblait avoir pensé à la même chose que lui. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter quoi que ce soit et ils étaient là, lui sautant dessus, le forçant à les supporter, alors qu'il était hors d'Azkaban depuis seulement quatre jours. Ils avaient de la chance, qu'il ne les ait pas abandonnés sur la banquise, ou ne refuse pas le lien. Cependant, il était trop tard pour changer les choses. Ils auraient à tirer le meilleur de la situation.

Il n'avait plus qu'a trouver le moyen de le faire. Dobby les fit entrer dans une pièce vide connectées a deux chambres et une salle de bain, et les a laissés avec des instructions sur la façon de trouver la salle à manger. Sirius s'assit immédiatement sur un vieux canapé et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Remus inspecta brièvement les deux chambres, puis vint se joindre à lui. "Je ne sais pas pour toi Patmol, mais j'ai encore plus de questions que j'en avait avant de voir Harry et honnêtement, je ne pensait pas que cela était possible."

Sirius leva les yeux et hocha la tête. "Ouais. Comme, où a-t-il obtenu ce château ? Est ce que le lien était une bonne idée ? Nous avons pensé qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui et que ce serait à la fois lui donner cela et nous donner une chance de présenter des excuses d'une façon plus significative. Mais il était sérieusement en colère, et maintenant que j'y pense, je vois pourquoi. Nous ne lui avons pas vraiment laisser beaucoup de choix. " Rempli de l'énergie nerveuse, Sirius se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. "Mais il avait l'air bien, Remus, il avait l'air en bonne santé, pourquoi ? S'il vient de se réveiller aujourd'hui comme l'elfe de maison l'a dit, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas l'air malade ? Il vient de sortir d'Azkaban, et puis comment peut-il avoir des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas en y entrant, il ne semble pas être affectée par les Détraqueurs. Il ne semble même pas être déprimé. Juste en colère. " Sirius changea de direction, passant une main dans ses cheveux distraitement. "Vraiment en colère. Je me sens comme un idiot. Peut-être que nous aurions juste dû le laisser seul. Mais s'il avait été fou ou quelque chose, nous devions essayé de l'aider. Et pourquoi s'est-il effondrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Penses-tu qu'il est malade, Remus? "

Remus, qui avait tenté de dire un mot ou deux pendant la tirade plutôt décousue de Sirius, prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte que Sirius était juste inquiet, et a répondit à la majorité des questions dont il pouvait se souvenir. "Je ne sais pas où il a obtenu le château ou pourquoi il a semblé être en mesure de se débarrasser de l'effet d'Azkaban. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle il est tombé dans le bureau du directeur, avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'essayer de refuser le lien, mais je ne suis pas sûr. " Sirius se sentait coupable, puis il s'est effondré sur la chaise la plus proche avec un regard morose.

Remus se hâta, sachant que l'autre homme allait surement se remettre à penser à Azkaban. Cela faisait près de huit ans que Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban et il se débattait encore avec les problèmes émotionnels provoqués par cet enfer. Ce qui le rendait encore plus curieux, que Harry en soit apparemment sortit indemne. "Je ne peux pas vous dire si c'était une bonne idée de le faire. Nous savions que c'était un pari. Et, oui, il était en colère. Mais même s'il trouve la façon de rompre le lien et nous jette après un certain temps, peut-être que juste être en contact avec d'autres êtres humains va l'aider en quelque sorte. Peut-être pas à nous accepter, mais il pourrait l'aider avec les autres. Nous devons simplement de tirer le meilleur de lui maintenant. " Remus laisser un petit sourire crispé traverser ses lèvres. "Dis-toi, que ça pourrait être pire."

Sirius leva les yeux. "Comment ça ?"

"Il ne nous a pas jetés dans les cachots sombres et puants que cet endroit a probablement."

"Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas encore pensé." dit Sirius, de toute évidence déterminé à être triste.

"Oui, eh bien, cela pourrait être." Et la chose était un peu effrayante, car ils ne pouvaient pas exclure totalement la possibilité.


	8. Chapitre 15 : Escarmouches

Bonjour tout le monde !

voici le nouveau chapitre, il m'en reste un pour la semaine prochaine et je changerai probablement le rythme de publication a deux semaines. (Et dire que je déteste quand on me fais ce coup là...)

j'en reparlerai la semaine prochaine. j'espère que vous apprécié toujours la traduction.

êtes vous en vacances ?

bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 15

Escarmouches

Trois autres jours s'écoulèrent avant que l'un des deux hommes ne voit un signe du maître des lieux. Après une exploration minutieuse, Remus avait découvert la bibliothèque et ses piles de livres non-classés. Après discussion, le loup-garou fut en mesure de le faire, Sirius l'aidant, pour que la salle retrouve un semblant de normalité. Dobby semblait reconnaissant de l'aide, et ne les dérangeait pas, les laissant travailler en silence. Enfin aussi silencieusement que possible lorsque Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient présent.

En d'autres termes, ils étaient assez bruyant. Ce qui était généralement la faute de Sirius. Mais même le fracas qui se produit lorsque toute une rangée d'étagères tomba sur le sol et la dispute qui suivit, ne fit pas venir Harry. Ils supposèrent donc qu'il était endormi, mais n'en étaient pas vraiment sûr, et franchement, après la fureur qu'il avait montré à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'aller le chercher.

L'après-midi du troisième jour, la bibliothèque commençait à retrouver cet aspect. Déjà près d'un quart des livres avaient été placés sur des étagères, et une grande partie du reste était organisés en piles ordonnées. Remus était en train de placer soigneusement plusieurs livres très anciens, sous un sort de protection, quand Sirius apparut au coin de l'une des étagères.

"Que fais-tu, Lunard?"

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils de concentration et termina le sort.

«Plusieurs de ses livres sont très précieux. Ils sont aussi extrêmement ancien, et Harry pourrait vouloir les vendre, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux mettre un couple de sorts sur eux pour les empêcher de ce détériorer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà." Il plaça soigneusement les livres en pile sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule, intrigué. "Quelle est la valeur exacte?"

Remus sourit. «Cette bibliothèque est très ancienne, la plupart des livres sont vieux de plus d'un millier d'années. Si Harry ne vend que ces quatre livres, s'il arrive a trouver un acheteur, qui sera probablement Poudlard, il sera en mesure de mettre à jour la bibliothèque jusqu'à nos jours. "

"Oh. C'est précieux."

"Deux de ces livres étaient censés être perdu à jamais, ou les seuls exemplaires restants détenus dans des collections privées. Je doute fort que Harry soit conscient du fait qu'il possède une fortune littérale dans sa bibliothèque." les yeux Remus brillait. "Il y avait même deux exemplaires de celui-ci. Deux exemplaires d'un livre qu'on croyait perdu à jamais !" Il semblait incrédule. Il a souligné l'un sur le dessus. "Un traité très ancien sur différents malédictions sombres et comment les contrecarrer. Je ne sais ce qu'il contient, mais il a été considéré comme une grande tragédie lorsque le dernier exemplaire connu à brûlé dans un incendie de bibliothèque il y a environ six cents ans. " Sirius prit une copie et le regarda curieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air précieux, juste un peu vieux, mais que savait-il au sujet des livres. Remus continua. "C'est presque inestimable." Sirius le posa avec hâte, mais soin sur la table. "Et il peut conserver une copie et vendre l'autre. J'aimerais le lire, mais je pense que je ferais mieux de lui demander d'abord, et je ne suis pas sur le point de tenter ça tout de suite."

Sirius cligna des yeux suite a cette information, et était sur le point de changer de sujet et de demander à Remus s'il avait trouvé des informations concernant les anciens propriétaires du château, quand pour la première fois, il entendit une autre voix faire écho dans le château.

Ce qui le surpris ensuite fut que ce n'était pas la voix de Harry. Il regarda Remus pour voir s'il avait entendu quelque chose, et remarqua que le loup-garou avait la tête légèrement inclinée. De toute évidence, il avait également entendu la voix. Échangeant un coup d'œil prudent, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, et se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir.

Dans la salle dont ils s'approchaient à grands pas, Harry accomplissait la promesse faite à Rudopholus, le fantôme. Après un peu de réflexion et beaucoup d'ingéniosité, il avait réussi à prendre l'une des épées qui étaient accroché sur le mur et qui était capable d'interagir avec la lame éthérée du fantôme. Le fantôme était absolument ravis d'être en mesure d'enseigner sa passion à Harry, et Harry était heureux de faire un peu d'exercice. Leur échange n'en était pas moins féroce, puisque les épées ne pouvaient nuire ni à Rudopholus, ni à Harry qui ressentait juste des frissons si une épée traversait son corps.

Le fantôme se mouvait avec grâce, bondissant, parant, esquivant. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Je peux déjà dire que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser une lame avant. Vous êtes vraiment novice, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez probablement jamais l'occasion d'aller au combat."

Harry fut presque choqué par cette condescendance. Ses réflexes aiguisés l'aidèrent pourtant à esquiver une attaque mais, malheureusement, il se déporta sur la droite sur le chemin d'une autre attaque, qui aurait traversé sa tête si l'épée avait été en acier. Le choque passé, il prit conscience des sensations très étranges que la lame fantôme provoquait dans sa gorge, puis il protesta. «Hé! Sachez que j'ai tué un basilic avec une épée !"

Rudopholus regarda son élève. "Vraiment?" dit-il sceptique.

Harry sourit et abaissa son épée, pour se reposer un instant. "Oui, je l'ai fait. Et je n'avais que douze ans. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai reçu aucune aide, mais je l'ai réellement tué ." Il grimaça. "ça a changé quelque chose en moi."

"Peut-être, était-ce une épée magique ?" dit le fantôme se mettant en position d'attente, ce que Harry copia.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Eh bien, oui."

"Ahh, eh bien, cela s'explique." Le fantôme profita de la gêne de Harry et se attaqua.

"Hey!" Harry réussi de justesse à bloquer l'assaut, puis feinta vers la droite, tentant d'embrocher l'esprit. Malheureusement la tentative, ne fonctionna pas. "Voulez-vous dire que je ne suis pas bon avec une épée ?" Harry semblait très offensé, mais le sourire sur son visage dit au fantôme qu'il plaisantait.

Rudopholus sourit et avec un mouvement rapide que Harry ne vit même pas, envoya l'épée de Harry voler à travers la pièce. "Je n'ai pas combattu depuis près d'un millénaire et je vous bat. Vous feriez mieux de vous en tenir à la magie." Soudain, le fantôme eu l'air inquiet. "J'espère que vous avez des compétences magiques décentes, mon garçon. Vous devez être en mesure de vous protéger, vous savez."

Le jeune homme qui avait à lui seul envoyé dans un autre monde le plus grand seigneur des Ténèbres, connu jusqu'alors, sans un coup de baguette et sans subir de dommages durables, cligna des yeux de surprise et puis eu un petit rire. "Oh, je me débrouille." Après cet euphémisme massif, Harry était sur le point de récupérer son épée et de continuer à se battre, quand il a réalisé qu'il avait de la compagnie. Remus était debout dans l'embrasure, avec Sirius regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. "Sortez."

Le loup-garou parla rapidement, espérant sauver quelque chose de la conversation: « Très bien. As-tu quelque chose que tu voudrais que nous fassions?"

Harry le fixa. «Je me moque de ce que vous faites, rester tout simplement en dehors de mon chemin." Sirius recula. Remus hocha la tête tristement et se tourna pour le suivre, en se demandant s'ils avaient la moindre chance d'être pardonner.

Harry, furieux contre eux d'être là et contre lui-même pour le mettre tellement en colère, tira l'épée du mur avec un mouvement violent. Puis, avec un grognement guttural, il la jeta à terre, où la garde fit un bruit mat contre le sol de pierre. Rudopholus regarda Harry tourner en rond un moment avant de parler. "Oserais-je demander qui c'était?"

Harry soupira. "Ils ont été deux des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de mon père, et l'un d'eux est mon parrain."

"Oh ? Cela ne semble pas l'archétype des ennemis mortels."

"Non, c'est vrai. Mais ils ..." Harry se retrouva à court de mots. « Ils m'ont trahi. » Une si petite phrase, pour un si gros problème.

"Ahh. Et le fait que vous aviez confiance en eux ne fait qu'empirer les choses."

"Oui." commença Harry, il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant gâté mais, s'en fichait un peu. Il avait gagné le droit de faire une crise de colère ou deux. Ou dix ou vingt.

"Et ce qu'ils ont fait, vous a fait du mal ?" Le fantôme semblait curieux, mais sympathique.

Harry pensa aux nuits passées à crier aux Détraqueurs de le laisser seul, les jours passés priant pour mourir, et l'horreur absolue d'être un témoin des machinations de Voldemort et des séances de torture de plus en plus sanglantes.

"Oui." Le mot était un euphémisme, car il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer simplement à quel point la perte de leur confiance l'avait blessé. Azkaban, il y avait survécu, grâce à ce qu'il considérait comme une combinaison de chance et du destin, mais la perte de ses amis et de sa famille avaient fait plus de mal que n'importe quelle malédiction, plus que tout souvenirs douloureux que les Détraqueurs pourrait ramener à la surface.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, tuez-les. Si ce n'est pas pour vous venger, alors pour être sur qu'ils ne puissent pas le faire à nouveau." les sourcils d'Harry firent un bond, un peu choqué par la suggestion. "Je vous déconseille d'utiliser une épée. Si ils sont tous les deux, vous auriez déjà du mal à tué un seul d'entre eux..."

Harry gela sur place, et réalisa alors que le fantôme n'avait pas les même connaissances, qu'il vivait toujours à l'âge sombre du monde sorcier, qui, tout en étant d'écrit comme le temps de grandes actions épiques, avait été un temps violent et sanglant. "Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire ..."

«Non, utilisez la magie. C'est beaucoup plus sûr pour vous." Le fantôme hocha la tête en connaissance de cause, comme s'il conseillait des meurtriers potentiels plusieurs fois par semaine.

"Je veux dire que je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Ils étaient des amis de mon père." Les deux maraudeurs qui écoutaient derrière la porte ne purent retenir un énorme et silencieux soupir de soulagement. "Ce que je veux c'est ne jamais les revoir." Le soupir fut donc suivie par une tout aussi grande grimace.

Rudopholus eu l'air confus. "Pourquoi sont-ils ici? Jetez-les! Ils ont l'air en assez bonne santé, ils ne seront pas mourir de faim avant qu'ils ne trouvent un village quelque part."

Harry fut tenté, mais savais que ça ne fonctionnerait probablement pas. Il ne connaissait pas les détails exacts du sort qui le liait aux deux autres, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait une partie qui obligeais les auteurs de la faute à être à proximité de la personne lésée, pour reprendre la terminologie de Dumbledore. De nouveau en colère, il frappa le mur de pierre.

Ce qui, comme toute personne ayant un peu de bon sens peut vous dire, n'est pas une chose très intelligente à faire. "Aïe!" Serrant sa main douloureuse, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer avant qu'il ne se fasse plus qu'une simple ecchymose à la main. Disant au revoir a un fantôme confus, Harry quitta la salle.

En sortant, il faillit trébucher sur Remus et Sirius, qui s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres de la porte pour écouter. Ils ne l'avaient manifestement pas entendu venir. Harry s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, ferma les yeux fermés et dit. "Vous deux, vous feriez mieux de ne pas être n'importe où à cette étage quand j'ouvrirait les yeux, ou je jure que je vais vous enfermer dans le donjon pour avoir la paix."

La seule chose qu'il entendit après, furent les pas précipités et la voix étouffée de Sirius s'écrier : "je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas encore pensé !"

"Partons juste Patmol. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il plaisante."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit dans le couloir désert. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il ne les avait pas ensorcelé, il haussa simplement les épaules. Il pourrait toujours les maudire plus tard, s'il en avait envie. Le problème avec cette idée plutôt satisfaisante, était qu'il avait le sentiment très net que des trois d'entre eux, ils se sentiraient mieux après qu'il les ait maudit qu'il ne le ferait. Comme si une punition effacait ce qui avait été fait en quelque sorte. Non, la meilleure chose à faire, à la fois pour sa santé mentale et pour le maintien de leur culpabilité était de les ignorer. Maintenant, s'il pouvait les obliger à rester loin de lui, pour ne pas être tenté.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la volière pour voir si il ne pouvait pas obtenir quelques informations sur le sort qui avait été utilisé. Compte tenu de tous les ennuis qu'il avait déjà eu, pour ne pas mentionner sa chance horrible, il allait probablement avoir à se faufiler dans Poudlard et chercher le livre de sorts lui-même. Typique.

Grognant et en murmurant tout en marchant, Harry se souvint avec nostalgie qu'il y a seulement quelques jours il avait eu peur de s'ennuyer dans sa nouvelle maison.

Secouant la tête, il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire.

Il était Harry Potter, après tout.


End file.
